Daeralle Kasaya Verimal
For Use In:: None, Character killed by Raeyn Sedai (Brown/Black PC) at the site of Namandar RP. Name: Daeralle Kasaya Verimal (NSW) From: Tarabon Age: 292 Warders: She has none; her last one died at the age of 47 three years ago. She hasn’t had the heart to re-bond. Physical Description: Daeralle is a very old lady, and in spite of the fact that she is Aes Sedai, her frailty is increasingly obvious. Other Aes Sedai near her age do not let it show as much as she has begun to. Daeralle’s hair is still mostly black, but increasingly streaked with silver. She has noticeable lines around her eyes and mouth, although her cheeks and forehead remain smooth. Even her mouth looks more like that of an aging woman than its full, lush former self. Her bright blue eyes are about all that remain exactly the same as when she was first raised. These eyes gleam with as much intensity and passion as they ever did. Personality: Daeralle was once hailed as the Green who could always be counted upon to stay focused, even or perhaps particularly when she was under immense pressure. She thrived, for instance, in the heat of battle, keeping everyone else on track and never once losing her wits. She never shed outward tears for lost comrades, merely got on with Green Ajah business, showing her grief with a silent respect. = Character History = Daeralle was always serene of mind, though she approached her younger counterparts with a strict sort of guidance. She was always a woman that other women came to, asking advice, or merely seeking to bask in her intimidating presence. Daeralle has never been known to shout in her long life, nor lose her temper in any other way. Things may well change now that she is nearing the end of her career, and facing a fate she never imagined would be hers. For a practical and efficient woman, Daeralle has been very naïve about that fate. Not only does she look weaker physically, but lately her mind has begun to fail her in small but significant ways. Although she still remains extremely sharp-witted most times, Daeralle is fast becoming a burden on her sisters, rather than an asset. In battle she has slipped several times, endangering her fellows in a way she never used to. There is a quiet push to get Daeralle to retire to the countryside somewhere, and live out the remainder of her life in peace, but nobody has yet dared to say it to her face. She is determined NOT to go, for she is a sister of the Battle Ajah, and the battle has not yet ended. She is insulted and hurt that others want her out. She feels increasingly alone, as if nobody understands her and how much she still has to give. Somebody is going to have to be blunt with her sometime soon, and it won’t be pretty. The other Greens will see a side of Daeralle they have never seen before, and it will only serve to make things more difficult and uncomfortable. Older women whose eyes betray the belief that Daeralle’s glory days are over find it very difficult to meet her gaze, which makes them feel guilty and ashamed, as if they are committing the most cruel act on earth by losing faith in her. The ever-lasting pride that Daeralle exudes has become a matter of heartbreak amongst the older Greens. At the same time, younger Greens have come to see Daeralle as a rather comic figure, rather than the formidable battler she once was. Daeralle is increasingly a tragic figure, for everybody, even she herself on some level, recognises that she is finally past her prime. Fate: Daeralle will die in one RP or another, possibly the “AoL Ruins” RP that Telcia has outlined on the Green Ajah boards. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios Category:Deceased Bios